


colors of the wind (and other things)

by i_am_sion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia, just a real little soft drabble where nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sion/pseuds/i_am_sion
Summary: "I can see sounds as colors," Ashe says.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	colors of the wind (and other things)

“I can see sounds as colors,” Ashe said one day as they lied in the field out back.

It wasn’t so much a field as it was a patch of grass just behind their inn. There were a few flower-bearing bushes, a small vegetable garden, and a large maple tree that provided shade during the summer months. It wasn’t much, but it was theirs.

It was a quiet, idle day, with the sun dragging its warm fingers down the slopes of their noses. Clouds passed sluggishly by, high above their heads across the kind blue sky, and sometimes they would point one out, likening it to a bird or a weapon or some other frivolous thing that popped into their heads, but mostly they were quiet. Conversation was unnecessary. 

It was enough to be lying together quietly with their feet pointing in opposite directions and their heads ear to ear, such that they could simply turn and steal a glance or a kiss. Sometimes both.

“I can see sounds as colors,” Ashe said with his eyes still trained on the sky.

Dedue from his spot on the ground couldn’t read his husband’s expression. Ashe wasn’t much for lying, though he did have his secrets-- like the cat he kept back in their academy days or stories of his childhood before meeting Lonato. Dedue knew how fond he was of fairy tales, and though this seemed too fantastical to be true, he indulged him anyways.

Bringing a hand up to play with Ashe’s hair, he murmured, “Do tell.”

“It’s true!” With a laugh, he stretched his arm out, reaching for the sky. The sun filtered between the gaps of his fingers and rained gently down onto his freckled face. “Ever since I was a little kid, I could see sounds as colors. The wind rustling the leaves in the trees is this… soft yellow, and that bird over there? He’s singing a green song.”

“Oh?” Dedue looked over to said bird, but of course he could see no such thing. “Are voices colors?”

"Of course," Ashe said, and he turned over onto his stomach, because the grass was beginning to tickle his cheeks. He rested his face atop his forearms and watched his husband’s sturdy, unmoving profile. "The Professor-- I guess I should call them the Archbishop now, huh? Their voice is a deep purple."

He didn’t know why he talked about the Professor-- they were simply the first person to come to his mind-- and he quickly came to regret it, because Dedue began to chuckle to himself. 

Ashe’s brow furrowed deeply. “You think it’s silly, don’t you?”

“No. But it reminds me of a story,” Dedue said, and Ashe then knew he was done with this outlandish idea. 

Nobody ever believed him, which was fine. It was his own gift to treasure.

Ashe closed his eyes and listened to Dedue talk, and the colors of his voice enveloped him in blues, as rich and deep as the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my writing piece for the [ashedue zine!](twitter.com/asheduestorybook) very short and sweet and accompanied by my own [illustration.](https://twitter.com/rotrkceo/status/1356748804540821504?s=20)


End file.
